Can't Have You
by Lost in Believing
Summary: AU. He wants her blood. She has learned to fight for her life. He is a deadly killer. Her senses are sharpened. His diet is the blood of animals, but now he is after her. She can control blood in a body for her will. He isn't human. Neither is she. E
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** This story is Co-Written with two of my friends, Leigh and Lindsay (**Friends For Life Literally**). It was originally on their account, but we switched it. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Can't Have You  
**

**Chapter 1**

The deer stared at me, the black eyes blank but filled with worry at the same time. Poor animal. I didn't want to work on animals, but I certainly couldn't work on humans. Practicing was the only way my brother and I could get stronger. We didn't really have a choice.

Suddenly, my focus was cut short. I saw a white flash, a surface that was opaque but sparkly, like quarts, and my subject was gone. Darn it. I had the animal under all of my control. I had taken over the heart, and I finally had the chance to work up to the brain but what ever that was had distracted me.

As I re focused, I caught the last of the animals body as it bolted through the bushes. Ugh. Well, there goes my practice for the day. I really doubted I would find another deer, or an animal bigger than the deer. Most animals would be freaked out and away from this area. And I didn't really want to work on a rabbit or squirrel.

I bit my lip and wondered what had scared the animal away. I shrugged, unwilling to investigate; for that would entail me walking through the forest. With my coordination, my new blouse would get ruined before I realized it was dirty. It was too cold here in Jackson, New Jersey for my new blouse, but in Florida it would be totally appropriate. I was just saying my last goodbyes to my old home...Which included the surrounding wildlife.

Actually, goodbye to my home and my apology to the animals. I would apologize to the wildlife if I had the chance, but I doubt any of them would stay near me long enough for my English to reach their minds. It's not like they would understand me anyways. Or so says my older brother.

My older brother, Emmett. Well, he wasn't actually my brother. We aren't related. When I was just a baby, he took me in since I had no parents. It's always been that way ever since. I never knew who my parents were or why they just abandoned me on a doorstep, but I'm glad they did. Nothing against the adults that ditched me or anything, but I wouldn't have asked for any other life.

I had always wondered why he took me in. But I eventually realized. We both were _Manipulateur de Rouge_. It means manipulator of red. We could control the flow of blood in animals...and humans. Anything that had blood was under our control if we wanted it to be. It was a scary power, but Emmett and I constantly practiced with it to get better at controlling it.

I don't know how we had the power. When I willed myself too, I could concentrate on the flow of the sticky liquid in the veins of the animal. I moved my hands, willing the blood to follow what ever I wanted it too. If I pulled my arms up, the animals legs would move. If it was a human we were controlling, their arms would move.

Practicing on a deer was fun and all, but I needed a real challenge. Animals didn't try to go against us when we worked. They just stood there, letting us do whatever as they froze in fear. No doubt they were afraid of moving. If they moved against us, they were probably afraid we would take there life. But I would never do that.

I've only worked on a human once, but it was self defense.

A few years ago, I was walking home from the store after Emmett had sent me out to buy some groceries. A man cornered me while I was walking down a road towards our house. I didn't have the guts to scream, and I kept telling myself that I was strong enough to beat this man. I told him to go away, and he didn't. He just kept advancing on me.

He was almost against me when I had to use self defense. I stood straight, concentrating my hardest, willing his blood under my control. He froze, his eyes boring into mine with shock. His mine was telling his body to go against what I was willing, but I didn't let him win.

I knew we could control the flow of blood to and from the brain, unfocusing or confusing them. Sometimes we can even make our subjects body temperature warmer or colder.

That was the only time I had ever controlled a human. It scared me to death. After I let him go, I ran. While I was running, I heard his body hit the pavement. I couldn't turn back, staring into unconscious or lifeless eyes. I didn't know if I killed him or not, but I was pretty sure he just passed out. All I knew is that his brain couldn't take it.

Sometimes at night I think of that man. Those thoughts always lead me to think of my parents. Just because I like this life and didn't really care why they gave me away didn't mean I didn't care about them. I must have seen them at least for a minute with my baby eyes.

I'm scared that I'm the one who killed them. The worst thing is, its possible.

"Bella! C'mon," my brother yelled, opening the back door. I smiled and ran inside, picking up my 'carry-on' and followed my bear-f-a-sibling out of the front door for the last time. He beckoned to his dark green Wrangler Jeep. We would be living in it for three days on the drive to our new home. We had to move because his job made him do so every few months. I was lucky enough to get some practice in before our long drive.

I opened the passenger door and threw my backpack into the middle row of seats and got in. Emmett got in, slamming the door behind him and started the engine.

"Emmett, I saw something," I stated, grabbing a bag of chips off of the cooler. Better to tell him now that later. I would probably forget anyways. Maybe he knows what I saw in the woods.

"What? No one saw you while you practiced, right?" I could hear the worry in his deep base. It would be over for us if a human saw anything while we manipulated. Although I doubt they would realize what we were doing, even if they saw us. Our hearing was better than theirs and our other senses were sharper. So if we heard anyone, we would stop instantly,

"No. I didn't really even see it," I replied, my nose scrunching up in worry. "I couldn't tell what it was, but I was working on a white-tailed, and then there was this, like, sparkly which flash in the bush. I was so shocked I let the deer go and it ran away like it was being chased." I shrugged and smoothed my nose out.

Emmett frowned, a serious look forming on his face. "That sounds like, I don't know...?" I shrugged again, looking at him in the eye through the mirror.

"Just forget-"

"Like a serious case of SCHIZO!" He exclaimed, exploding into laughter. His chuckles rocked the car as it drove out of the driveway.

"Emmett!" I yelled, trying to frown. But I was losing, and broke down into giggles. That's my brother. Always the one to make fun of anything at anytime. Maybe I was really hallucinating.

But a part of me was telling me something else. That the diamond-like sparkles were real. Something else was out there.  


* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Ah! So we finally update. The three of us have actually completed the first seven chapters. We're on the eighth right now, and we just post the second. But yeah. We don't know if we're gonna finish the story since we're all going to different high schools. And we write this during the day. But the beginning might sound a little different because Lindsay's writing is sooo much different than Leigh and I's. We each write a few paragraphs and then switch. If you can guess who wrote what parts (and we write more than once) then you get the next chapter dedicated to you!

* * *

**Can't Have You**

**Chapter 2  
**

The ride wasn't that bad, considered that I had to spend seventy-two hours in a car with Emmett. Playing punch buggy and eating nachos when I was hungry. Fun, right? But that was the past now.

I was in unpacking my room, thinking of what a fun day I'm going to have tomorrow. Which is going to be my first day of Jackson High School. I can't wait, just another school for me to make a fool of myself.

In the morning as I was getting dressed, I looked out my window and just like in the forest, I saw something sparkling. I would have gotten a better look if it wasn't for Emmett's booming voice coming from outside my door. "Bella! Wake up. It's time to go to school!" Oh joy.

"I'm up," I replied, walking away from the window. Maybe I really am hallucinating, with the stress and all.

I jolted up, looking around the room frantically. Oh, it was just a dream.

When I was dressed, I went downstairs to get something to eat before I headed off. Emmett had made eggs and pancakes, which were piling the small plate in the middle of the table. "So how did you sleep?" He asked as I sat down.

"Good."

I hurried, finishing up and grabbing my things. "Good luck at school!" Emmett called out, a mouthful of eggs falling out as he talked.

"Thanks. Good luck at work," I replied through my giggles. And I was off to school.

I actually walked to school. Actually walked. In New Jersey, that was like, against the law. I've had buses pick me up in the morning, but I guess this place was different.

It didn't take long, but I wish it had. I walked into the new building, everyone automatically turned to see who the new comer was. My cheeks were pink against my pale complexion. Perfect, I've been in this school for less than five minutes and I already embarrassed myself.

I looked down, watching my feet instead of staring into the eyes of my new peers. Walking into the office, it was good to know they were expecting me. The faster I did things, the faster I would be able to go home.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I murmured to my homeroom teacher. I think his name was Mr. Molina. I didn't know why I was bothered to learn his name, I would be moving again in two weeks. This was just a step along the way to the house in Forks, Washington.

I noticed a girl my age staring at me. It wasn't your usual star of interest to decipher something. Weird. I was getting a different aura from her blood compared to the other people scatter around the room.

"Welcome to Jackson High School. You can take a seat next to Alice over there." He pointed to the empty chair to the left of the girl who was giving me looks.

She had short, spiky, black hair that complimented her olive skin tone. She looked short, but I couldn't really tell since she was sitting down. Although the thing that shocked me the most was that she was breath takingly pretty. You could tell that the other girls in the room were jealous. Her blood was beating slower than an average human, and it faintly glowed under her skin. Was she sick in some way?

I've encountered sick people before, but they still had the same feeling as humans usually do.

I pushed the thoughts aside as the teacher started speaking. No use wondering about it now.

I opened my notebook and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black feather appear on my notebook. I picked it up, and dropped it. It had Alice's aura; this I can't ignore. I leaned in my seat so I could look at Alice without the teacher noticing. I concentrated so I could see the individual veins in Alice's body. I blinked when two wings came into view, Alice's blood flowing through them like her other appendages.

Alice flicked her hand and I felt a pen hit my forehead. "Stop staring!" she hissed.

I blinked again and faced the front of the room, but I could feel Alice's large black eyes on me.

Wow. What was she? And why couldn't anyone else see her wings? It took most of my concentration just to keep my focus on the teacher.

Maybe my brother and I weren't alone. Maybe there were other people who were also one of a kind. Alice faintly reminded me of an angel, but her wings were black. I was aware of everything now, my body on alert.

It felt weird. My body was on defense, but I wasn't feeling threatened by anyone. Alice didn't scare me, she was just making me wonder what she was too.

Through out the day, I found out that I had every single class with Alice. At lunch, I sat down at the table where she was sitting alone. But when I sat down, she got up and skipped away to the doors that led outside. She didn't seem angry, just careful. I guess I should have kept my distance from her too, but I wanted to get to know her.

Last period was agony. I counted down the minutes until the bell rang, signaling that we were free for the day. As I was done with my locker, i was instantly pulled aside by Alice. Her hands were slighter colder than mine.

"Yes?" I asked her. She had been avoiding me the whole day, so I was surprised that she confronted me now.

I stared at her wings. She pulled them back in defense. "Don't bother," I said. "I can see them."

She snorted. "I know what you are." My eyes widened in shock. She knew what I could do? How? Why?

And then it clicked in my mind. I knew what she was too. "I know what you are too." The wings. Feathers. Body temperature. How did I not figure it out sooner?

"You can manipulate blood."

"And you're a black angel."

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
